


Meet Me Halfway

by Nisa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Coruscant Opera, Happy times, Jedi in love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisa/pseuds/Nisa
Summary: Anakin invites Obi-Wan  on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temple_mistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temple_mistress/gifts).



> Because you know they deserve to be happy. ♥

It had been his idea all along, but as Anakin stepped out of the air taxi in front of the imposing building of the Coruscant Opera, he froze on the sidewalk, more intimidated than he had ever been by any kind of enemy. Seriously, what had he been thinking, a boy from a backward planet who, after all those years, had never got rid of his Outer Rim accent, when he decided it was a good idea to invite Obi-Wan to the opera? He was doing it for Obi-Wan, of course, but why in the galaxy had he assumed that he would be an appropriate company?

From the distance, he could see Obi-Wan near the entrance, serene and elegant in his plain civilian clothes, looking like a Core World prince who didn't wish to be recognized. In the bright, lavishly dressed crowd of important dignitaries and wealthy nobility Obi-Wan looked like he belonged.

Tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear in a nervous gesture, Anakin walked up to him.

"Anakin! There you are!"

Anakin had been half-expecting a frown for his being almost late, but the instant Obi-Wan saw him, his eyes lit up and he looked so happy Anakin realized he must have been really excited about this new Alderaani production. Anakin made a movement to step closer and take him in his arms, but curious eyes were watching them from everywhere, and he restrained himself from this public display of affection, knowing that it would only embarrass or worse, put off, his Master.

"So shall we go in?" Anakin said with grim determination. 

Obi-Wan nodded but didn't move, and Anakin sensed a nervous flutter running through their shared bond, a tinge of painful hesitation quickly replaced by determination equal to his own. 

"Of course, let's go," said Obi-Wan and brushed Anakin's hand with his, then clasped it firmly, entwining their fingers. Anakin's heart leapt up and he raised his eyebrows in question, not daring to believe that he had understood it right. Obi-Wan's eyes were fond and as warm as his touch, and Anakin felt all of his anxiety dissipate, like snow melting under the sun. 

Walking through the richly decorated entrance, Anakin couldn't help looking around with a triumphant smile, making sure everyone saw that this man by his side was holding his hand. Suddenly, he felt more important than any prince and undoubtedly more fortunate.

After all, the best thing in the universe was his.

  


 


End file.
